princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Farah (Sands of Time)
Farah is the princess of India and is the daughter of the mighty Maharajah. She is an important character and love interest for the Prince in the Sands of Time Trilogy. Biography Childhood of the princess Farah As the only daughter of the Maharajah, Farah grew up in luxury, yet she was also trained with a bow, as well as being a confident athlete. Kidnapping of Farah Farah's life was turned upside down when her father's Vizier betrayed them to Sharaman of Persia. Hiding from the invaders, she observed them taking the Dagger of Time and the Sands of Time. She was then captured as a slave and brought to Azad. She witnessed the Prince's opening of the Hourglass in Azad, and tried to prevent him, but was stopped by Sharaman's guards. The Sands of Time were unleashed, sparing only the Prince, the Vizier, and her, who was protected by her Medallion of Time. Change of Time Eventually, the Prince and Farah were forced by circumstance to work together, eventually fo rming a close bond. They still did not completely trust each other, but found themselves slowly falling in love. When they finally found the Hourglass, the Prince's hesitation caused both of them to fall into the catacombs. While there, the two's feelings continue to develop, and she relates to him a tale of how her mother once told her an incantation which would cause a door to open magically, should she ever be alone and afraid. When the Prince says this word, "Kakolookiyam", a door opens from the catacombs, and they enter a surreal bath house, neither sure if they are dreaming or not. However, despite having apparently fallen in love with the Prince, Farah continued to harbor doubts about his ability to restore the sands to the hourglass. Because of this, she decided that she was the only one capable, so she seduced the Prince into a bath and kissed and perhaps made love to him, then stole the Dagger of Time and the Prince's sword, and attempted to reach the Hourglass herself. However, she left him the Medallion of Time to protect him against the sands. Unfortunately, she was inexperienced with close range combat, and did not know how to refill the dagger with sand. Eventually, she found herself outnumbered against sand monsters and without the ability to rewind time. The monsters were able to knock her off of the Tower of Dawn, but she was caught by the Prince. However, he was only able to grab the blade of the dagger as she fell, while she held the handle. Recognizing that the Prince had virtually no hope of saving her, that he would die if he continued to try, and repenting for her betrayal of the man she loved, Farah whispered to him "Kakolookiyam" and let go of the dagger, despite his desperate pleas. She then fell to her death. The Prince later openly wept upon discovering her body. He then performed a Grand Rewind, which returned time to the point prior to the Vizier's betrayal and brought Farah back to life. The Prince told her the story of what would happen if the Vizier was allowed to betray them. The Vizier himself soon arrived and was slain by the Prince, who returned the Dagger of Time to Farah. When asked why he had invented such a fantastic story, and that she owed him thanks for her rescue, the Prince spontaneously kissed her. However, he had erased her love for him, and she rejected him. He then rewound time once again to before kissing her, and replied "You're right. It was just a story." She then asked his name, and he responded 'Just call me: Kakolookiyam.', thus proving the truth of his tale, and ran off into the night. However, he retained possession of the Medallion of Time, which she had given him in the alternate future. In Babylon Eventually however, Farah's memory of this tale was erased when the Prince once again interfered with the Timeline, making it as if the Sands of Time had never existed. This event backfired on him however, as it resurrected the Vizier, who was drawn to Babylon by the Dagger of Time, after killing the Maharajah and .]] enslaving Farah. He then transformed himself into Zurvan, the God of Time. Eventually, Farah was accidentally freed by the Prince, and they began to work together, though she was unaware of their past history, the two began falling deeply in love with each other again. During this time, the Prince was battling with the entity known as The Dark Prince, and his actions furthered him from Farah, who soon discovered that the Prince had been infected by the Sands of Time and left him. When the Prince caught up to her in his human form he tried to convince her that the change was only physical, but Farah pointed out the opposite in that two times before this when he had found his own people in distress, he chose to hunt down his enemy instead. Because of this Farah told the Prince that he could go after Zurvan, but he would do so alone. Later on, however, Farah had seen the Prince risk his own life to save several trapped people in a burning building and only going after the people who had trapped them, The Twin Warriors (Axe and Sword) , after they were safe. Farah followed the Prince and saved him from Axe after the Prince had killed Sword and the two continue to work together again. While they in Babylon.]]make their way up the tower of Babylon, Farah and the Prince learn more about each other and grow even closer, much to the Dark Prince's aggravation. The Prince apologizes to Farah for neglecting his people and caring more about killing Zurvan, but Farah says that she owes him an apology as it was not fair to judge him so quickly and says that she saw what he had done to save his people. Farah was eventually caught by Zurvan, who planned to transform her into a Sand Queen. Though the Prince tried to save her, he was cast down a deep dry well, but the Prince was saved by transforming into the Dark Prince and escaped. The Prince defeated Zurvan, but was drawn into a nightmare by the Dark Prince. Farah's words managed to draw him from the darkness of his mind, thus defeating the Dark Prince forever. She then asked the Prince how he had known who she was at their first encounter. The Prince then began to tell her the tale of the past, "Most people think that time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction. But I have seen the face of time, and I can tell you, they are wrong. Time is an ocean in a storm. You may wonder who I am and why I say this. Sit down and I will tell you a tale like none that you have ever heard." This is the Prince's first narration from the first game, which brings the story of the Sands of Time Saga full circle. 'Personality And Skills' It is very obvious that Farah is a very good and able archer. She can shoot arrows from amazing distances however, she is very vulnerable to close-range attacks making it dangerous for her. Throughout the Sands of Time Trilogy, Farah seems to be both a survivor and a victim because she always gets affected in the changes of the timeline but manages to stay alive in every alteration. It was also thanks to her questioning the Prince everytime that the entire saga was told full circle. Trivia *Farah's favourite food is the pomegranate. *In the 2008 game Prince of Persia, Farah is the name of the Prince's donkey. There is also an Alternate Skin allowing Elika to take the appearence of Farah. However it does not change gameplay. *In the 2008 game Prince of Persia, the Alternate Skin Farah for Elika is barefoot *Farah is using the same type of arrows in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time and in Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones so when there was an archer in Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones which saved his life by shooting an arrow to an enemy, he thought that it could be Farah. *Farah's secret word "Kakolookiyam"(properly spelled Kākolūkīyam), is derived from the Hindu Sanskrit fable collection Panchatantra, literally meaning Of Crows and Owls. *If you stand next to Farah in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time and rewind time, she will comment on how she feels that she had lived that moment before. Apparently the dagger does not have the total ability to mind wipe an event from someone's mind in short bursts. This however is not the same in the epilogue so perhaps it only works if something less complicated (i.e. standing around) is rewound. *If you look at Farah in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time in First-Person camera view, she will make a comment like: "Please don't look at me like that."'' with the Prince replying: ''"Sorry, was I staring?" *The voice of Farah in the "Sands of Time" was Joanna Wasick although she was replaced by Helen King 'in the final chapter of the trilogy "The Two Thrones ". *Even though she's an Indian princess , her name "Farah" is an Islamic word which means joy, happiness amusement, mirth etc. *Farah makes a brief cameo appearance in Prince of Persia: Warrior Within, and can be seen tied to a large wooden beam in the canonical ending. *In the Sands of Time game, if the Prince hits Farah with his sword Farah will comment '''"What are you trying to do?! Kill me!!!" ''and if the player keeps slashing Farah, her life bar will minus and she will shoot you with her arrow and say "Sorry".'' *The Prince\Player can kill Farah in the Sands of Time *In the ''Sands of Time, whenever the Prince sheathes his sword even if there are no enemies in range, Farah will be surprised and comment "What?!" Gallery Image:Farah-SoT.jpg|Farah from The Sands of Time Image:Farah-medalion.jpg|Farah wearing the Medallion of Time Image:Farah0.jpg|Farah from The Two Thrones Image:Farah bow.jpg|Farah's bow from The Two Thrones Farah.JPG|Farah's screenshot from The Sands of Time. 1054607156.jpg|Farah's screenshot from Two Thrones. 1057574265.jpg|Farah helping the Prince in The Two Thrones. Farah_POP_SOT_02.jpg|Farah helping The Prince in the Sands of Time. s320x240.jpeg|Farah and her wooden bow in the Sands of Time. ggg.jpeg|Farah about to be kissed by the Prince. 2003_Farah.jpg|The princess of India. farah.sot.jpg|The Maharajah's beautiful daughter. farah.jpg|The Prince's true love. Farah from Prince of Persia by BlackBy.png|Fan art of Farah Sand6.jpg|Farah overwhelmed by a Blue Sand Generals Quotes Confirming that she is in-love with the Prince before committing suicide in order to save him. Questioning him one final time as they look out over Babylon together. Dialogue between herself and the Prince Their first meeting. The two of them falling in love. Farah proves her love to him. Their final words before parting in one timeline. Upon meeting for the first time for Farah, and the first time in ten years for the Prince. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sands of Time Characters Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Female Characters Category:Sands of Time Category:Archers Category:Leading Ladies Category:Alive